1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic accompaniment device in which the musical introduction can be ended at an optional length.
2. Explanation of the Related Art
A variety of automatic accompaniment devices which automatically generate an accompaniment have been developed previously. In automatic accompaniment devices of this type, prescribed accompaniment patterns, i.e., rhythm patterns, base patterns and chord patterns (chord backing patterns) are stored for the rhythm musical sounds, base sound and chords, and each musical sound is generated according to these patterns. In this case, for each musical sound, the data designating each sounding event (hereafter referred to as "note event data") is stored with each timing data which designates the timing at which each event is to be generated. During an automatic accompaniment, the stored timing data and the current timing in the performance are compared and, when found to be identical, the note event data is read out, thus controlling the sounding of each musical sound. The stored accompaniment patterns frequently are comprised of a plurality of bars, such as, for example, two bars or four bars.
When considering the accompaniment patterns starting from the beginning of the performance of a tune, it is possible to sequentially divide the accompaniment patterns into three main parts --the introduction pattern, the normal pattern and the ending pattern. Further, performances according to fill-in patterns are sometimes inserted during one of the above patterns. The fill-in performance used in such a case is initiated through the operation of a specified switch by the performer. Ordinarily, fill-in patterns of one bar are common.
In conventional devices, an introduction performance according to an introduction pattern is initiated by a designation to begin an accompaniment performance. When the introduction pattern is completed, the program shifts to a normal pattern, this normal pattern is repeatedly performed and, in this manner, the performance is carried out. The number of bars (length) in the introduction is set according to the styles of each accompaniment.
However, even in the case where the styles of the accompaniment are the same, it is not uncommon that a performer, in line with a personal preference, may desire to change the length of the introduction. However, in conventional devices, because the length of the introduction was fixed according to the styles of the accompaniment, it was not possible to break off the introduction at a midway point in accordance with the preference of the performer. Thus, conventional devices were problematic in that they did not meet the demands of the performer.